


Disquaire

by XGuestX



Series: She's in Love [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: Tenth Piece.





	Disquaire

俺

i walk into the record store, already eyeing the rock records that are on display. i saunter over, it’d hardly be a lie to say that i’m the store’s best costumer. i riffle through the records, most are old friends, familiar and comforting, nothing i haven’t seen before. except...

“gotcha!” i grab the new doors record that i’ve been hearing a lot about recently.

making my way to the checkout counter is as natural as breathing, that is up until i noticed something is out of place and forget to do so.

a short nervous-looking girl is at the counter. she’s not someone i’ve seen before.

“where’s max?” i ask brusquely, referring to the store’s owner, as i putting my record up on the counter. shy eyes meet my own confident ones.

 _oh damn._ she’s cute.

“max is out of town for the weekend, family troubles.”

“huh, that’s too bad. how come she trusts you to run the place? i don’t think i’ve ever seen you around before.”

“no, we live out of town.”

“alright, what’s your relation to her?”

“niece,” is her quiet answer. i hum in response, losing focus on the conversation and instead staring at the girl’s face. she has sharp features and serious eyes, pale gray with a hint of blue in them.

i notice she has been speaking to me.

“huh?”

“that’ll be $6.50 please,” her pale cheeks are dusted softly with pink.

i rummage around in my pockets for the money and find myself a dollar short. she notices my lack of currency and frowns worriedly.

“so uh, i don’t have quite enough money yet but i can bring it in tomorrow if you want. max knows me.”

“how can we trust you?”

“that’s the thing isn’t it? you just have to go off of trust.”

she hums softly in thought.

“tell you what,” i say, “you give me these and i’ll come back tomorrow and finish paying for them then. and after that i’ll treat you to lunch as thanks for the trust. how about that?”

it goes against most good business practices, but i have a feeling this girl is going to agree.

“we’d like that,” she says softly.

“then it’s a date,” i reply with an easy smile.


End file.
